


De zaak van de zoekgeraakte detective

by SCFrankles



Series: Frankles leert Nederlands [3]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Nederlands
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:49:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26302981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCFrankles/pseuds/SCFrankles
Summary: De jaren gaan voorbij en Holmes en Watson voelen de behoefte aan nieuwe uitdagingen in de tweede helft van hun leven. Watson heeft Baker Street al verlaten om huisarts te worden en Holmes vertrekt uiteindelijk om imker te worden. Maar waar is de nieuwe woning van Holmes precies? Watson moet een beetje detectivewerk doen...
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson
Series: Frankles leert Nederlands [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633525
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	De zaak van de zoekgeraakte detective

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Mystery of the Misplaced Detective](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24304417) by [SCFrankles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCFrankles/pseuds/SCFrankles). 



> Nederlands is niet mijn eerste taal. Ik leer nog steeds en ik heb mijn verhaal vertaald als een leren oefening. ~~Verder heeft noch een moedertaalspreker, noch een vloeiende spreker dit gecontroleerd, dus mijn excuses voor alle fouten. Opbouwende kritiek is welkom!~~
> 
> Tekst bijgewerkt op 5 oktober 2020. Heel erg bedankt aan [Natmonkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natmonkey), die geduldig het hele verhaal voor mij heeft gecorrigeerd! (Ik had zoveel fouten gemaakt ^^") Het was zo aardig van haar om mij te helpen en ik ben erg dankbaar.
> 
> * * *

Goed of slecht, de middelbare leeftijd is een tijd van reflectie en een tijd van de balans opmaken. Het is een tijd om op vroegere prestaties terug te kijken en voorzichtig na te denken over hoeveel tijd er overblijft voor toekomstige pogingen. En waarom zou het anders zijn voor een consulterend detective en een voormalige legerarts die samen wonen aan Baker Street 221b?

Zolang als ik hem ken, heeft Holmes altijd meerdere verschillende vakken bestudeerd. Wat hem het meest interesseert, is het denkproces zelf. En naarmate hij ouder werd, begon hij te verlangen naar meer vrede en eenzaamheid voor zijn gedachten. Eigenlijk begon mijn vriend serieus een verhuizing naar het platteland te overwegen. Holmes werd gezien als de wereldberoemde consulterend detective, maar dat was nooit zijn hele identiteit. 

Ook ik werd altijd voornamelijk gezien als “Doctor Watson,” ook al was dat al geruime tijd niet mijn volledige identiteit. Ik verloor snel mijn positie als dokter in het leger vanwege mijn verwonding en ik keerde alleen echt terug naar geneeskunde toen Mary en ik jaren later trouwden. Deze praktijk verkocht ik na Mary’s dood en de terugkeer van Holmes, en het werk van een arts werd ingewisseld voor voltijds schrijven en detectivewerk. Maar toen ik ouder werd, voelde ik een verlangen naar mijn eerste beroep. De tijd drong en misschien zou ik nooit opnieuw een kans krijgen. Ik herinnerde me mijn passie voor geneeskunde toen ik student was. Ik herinnerde me hoe graag ik dokter wilde worden, zelfs als jongen al. Ik wilde weten of ik die passie kon vernieuwen.

Dus ik besloot om uit Baker Street te verhuizen. Mijn nieuwe praktijk stond in Queen Anne Street en was behoorlijk klein. Nu ik niet jong meer was, wilde ik niet te ambitieus zijn. En de praktijk was maar alleen een mijl van Baker Street verwijderd, dus ik kon nog steeds gezellige avondjes doorbrengen en ik was nog steeds beschikbaar voor de zaken van Holmes. Ook al begon het aantal zaken te verminderen naar eigen keuze van Holmes. Nadat ik was vertrokken, duurde het nog een paar jaar voordat Holmes zijn eigen nieuwe grote uitdaging in het leven koos. Hij besloot om imker te worden—kun je nagaan—en zodra hij dat besluit genomen had, begon hij in ernst naar zijn nieuwe thuis te zoeken. Hij onderzocht gebouwen in het hele land. Soms gebruikte hij een makelaar en soms ging hij zelf. Af en toe ging ik ook mee, maar ik had mijn werk en mijn eigen leven. Ik moet toegeven dat ik alle plekken waar hij aan dacht, uit het oog verloor. 

Mijn praktijk bloeide vanaf het begin al direct op. Een paar van mijn eerste patiënten waren slechts nieuwsgierig en wilden de compagnon van de beroemde Sherlock Holmes bezoeken. Echter, ik bouwde snel een goede reputatie op, die op mijn eigen professionele vaardigheden was gebaseerd. Ik verdiende nogal goed en ik wist dat ik een plaatsvervangend arts kon inhuren als ik vakantie wilde nemen. Dus ik nam de gelegenheid om een week in Inverness door te brengen om Stamford te bezoeken. Hij was daarheen al lang verhuisd om te werken en om dicht bij zijn bejaarde ouders te zijn.

Het was een aangenaam verblijf, maar ik was blij om naar Londen terug te komen en naar mijn eigen huis. Ik had me net in mijn leunstoel geïnstalleerd met een lekker kopje thee en mijn avonturenroman van het moment, toen Sherlock Holmes binnen stormde met mijn arme dienstmeisje in de achtervolging. 

Hij opende zijn mond om te praten. “Wats—!”

Maar Agnes was eerder. “Het is Mister Holmes, Doctor!” riep ze. 

Sinds ik Agnes in dienst had genomen, bewonderde ik haar grote aandacht voor detail. Ik glimlachte rustgevend naar haar. “Dank je wel, Agnes. Misschien kun je nog een theekopje voor hem halen?”

Ze maakte een kleine kniebuiging en vertrok.

Holmes draaide om en riep haar na. “Laat het kopje maar zitten! Er is geen tijd!”

Hij richtte zijn aandacht opnieuw op mij. 

“Watson! Godzijdank ben je eindelijk terug! Ik kan niet lang blijven! Mister Abbot en zijn jongen zijn al naar het station met mijn spullen vertrokken en ik moet me ook haasten om mijn trein te halen!”

Mister Abbot en zijn jongen? Ik staarde naar Holmes. “Mister Abbot, die het verhuisbedrijf heeft, bedoel je?”

“Ja, natuurlijk, Mister Abbot die het verhuisbedrijf heeft!” Holmes sloeg misschien zijn ogen ten hemel. Ouder worden betekende niet dat hij al zijn ongeduld had verloren. “Wie anders zou ik huren om mijn bezittingen te verhuizen?”

Vanzelfsprekend wilde ik op dit punt vragen stellen en ik stak een vinger op, maar Holmes ging gewoon door. 

“Natuurlijk wilde ik niet weggaan zonder afscheid te nemen, maar het was op het nippertje, beste jongen. Ik moet vandaag echt vertrekken. De verkoop is voltooid en de korven en de bijen worden morgen als eerste bezorgd, en Mrs. Hudson heeft al de ‘perfecte’ huurder voor mijn kamers geregeld—”

Ik was even in de war en ik schudde mijn hoofd. “Wacht eens even, Holmes. Je bedoelt dat je verhuist? Vandáág?”

“Jawel!” Holmes kwam voorwaarts en ik stond op om hem tegenmoet te komen. Hij nam mijn hand en schudde die krachtig. “Ik zal schrijven om je uit te nodigen zodra ik me in het huis geïnstalleerd heb.” Hij liet mijn hand los en haalde zijn horloge tevoorschijn. “Maar nu moet ik echt gaan! Dag, Watson!”

En hij haastte zich weg om zichzelf weer uit te laten voordat Agnes de keuken uit kon sprinten. Ikzelf werd achtergelaten, verbijsterd en onwetend van waar de nieuwe woonplaats van Holmes eigenlijk was. 

Vrienden zijn met Sherlock Holmes had me al lang geleden geleerd om geduldig te zijn. Dus ik wachtte. En wachtte nog een beetje. Maar na twee weken zonder contact besloot ik Mrs. Hudson te bezoeken nadat mijn praktijkuren afgelopen waren. Ik wilde uitzoeken of zij een adres voor hem had. 

De goede dame liet me binnen en ik ontmoette haar nieuwe huurder kort in de hal, omdat hij net voor mij aangekomen was. Hij zag er fatsoenlijk uit, maar volkomen onopvallend, en hij knikte beleefd naar me voordat hij naar boven verdween. 

“Mister Yarbury is zo rustig en betrouwbaar. Helemaal niet moeilijk,” zei Mrs. Hudson. Er was een raar mengsel van verlichting en weemoed in haar stem terwijl ze hem zag gaan.

Ik schraapte mijn keel een beetje. “Eigenlijk vroeg ik me af, Mrs. Hudson, of u misschien een nieuw adres heeft voor uw vorige huurder?” 

“O!” Ze kwam uit haar mijmering. “Dat heb ik wel, Doctor!”

Mrs. Hudson leidde me naar haar bescheiden zitkamer, waar ze in haar schrijftafel keek en haalde er behoedzaam een behoorlijk slordig stuk papier uit. Ze vouwde het open en gaf het aan me. Ik nam het even behoedzaam aan. Het leek om bedekt te zijn met chemische vlekken, houtskool en wat misschien boter was, gemengd met een beetje pruimenjam.

Ik keek op naar Mrs. Hudson en trok een wenkbrauw op. 

Ze begreep me en knikte. “Terwijl hij vertrok, moest ik Mister Holmes bijna tackelen om een adres te krijgen. Hij heeft het snel neergekrabbeld op dat stuk kladpapier.”

Ik keek naar het wat smoezelige adres. “Dus is dat… Denham? In Suffolk?”

“Volgens mij is het Dalham,” zei Mrs. Hudson.

Ik ging door met het bestuderen van het adres. De eerste regel was volkomen onontcijferbaar en ik wees ernaar met mijn vrije hand. “Kan u misschien ook de naam van het huis lezen? Het is te moeilijk voor mij.”

Mrs. Hudson boog zich voorover om te zien waarnaar ik wees. “Ah, ja. De botervlek is erger geworden.” Ze aarzelde. “Ik… denk dat er ‘The Willows’ stond. Tenminste, daar heb ik de post van Mister Holmes naar doorgestuurd, en niets is teruggekomen.”

Ik knikte en schreef het volledige adres op in mijn notitieboek. “Dank u wel, Mrs. Hudson.”

Ik bood haar het stuk papier weer aan, maar Mrs. Hudson glimlachte alleen zwakjes. 

“Zou u het willen houden, Doctor?”

Dus ik schreef een brief aan Holmes. Ik vroeg hem hoe het met hem ging en of ik misschien op bezoek zou kunnen komen. Echter, nog een week ging voorbij en er was nog steeds geen antwoord. Ik moet toegeven dat ik ongerust begon te worden, dus ik besloot een telegram te sturen en daarin benadrukte ik hoe graag ik op bezoek wilde komen. En eindelijk kwam er een antwoord. Het was echter niet het antwoord dat ik had verwacht:

`HOLMES NIET HIER MAAR KOM ALSTUBLIEFT`

`HET ZOU EEN GENOEGEN ZIJN OM U TE ZIEN DOKTER`

Een onschuldig bericht, zou iemand misschien kunnen denken. Maar toen ik de naam van de verzender las, werd ik koud tot op het bot.

`COL. S. MORAN`

Ik verliet mijn patiënten en reisde meteen met de volgende trein naar Suffolk. Ik herinnerde me niets van de eigenlijke reis. Ik kon alleen bedenken wat Colonel Sebastian Moran misschien had gedaan met Holmes. Ik wist zelfs niet dat Moran vrijgelaten was. Hij was ontsnapt aan de galg, maar ik had natuurlijk verwacht dat hij de rest van zijn leven in de gevangenis zou zitten. Moran was een erg gevaarlijke man. Wat bedoelde hij precies met “Holmes niet hier”? Ik probeerde niet om aan de implicaties te denken, dat Holmes niet langer veilig en gezond in zijn eigen huis was. 

Ik dacht zeker ook niet duidelijk aan iets anders. Ik had de lokale politie om hulp moeten vragen, maar mijn angsten dreven me voort totdat ik in Dalham voor “The Willows” stond. Ik bonsde op de deur en hij werd snel geopend. 

Ik zag echter niet echt de figuur die hem opende. Ik kookte van woede. 

“Jij schurk!” schreeuwde ik. “Wat heb je gedaan met Sherlock Holmes?”

En toen viel ik aan. 

Mijn lezers weten misschien al wat er daarna gebeurde. Het verhaal stond in alle kranten van Suffolk en werd opgepikt door een paar kleinere Londense edities. 

Col. S. Moran, of “Colin Samuel Moran, 26 jaar oud” was te verrast om zichzelf te verdedigen, maar “de charmante en bekwame Mrs. Dinah Moran, 27 jaar oud” ging snel tot actie over. Ze mepte me met “Mrs. Beeton's Book of Household Management” en deed het bewonderenswaardig goed. Als u wel een van het artikelen heeft gelezen, weet ik zeker dat u zich het gedetailleerde verslag van de strijd door Mrs. Moran herinnert. En dat u zich ook haar verklaring herinnert—dat ze vroeger had gedacht dat ik een gentleman was, maar nu al haar exemplaren van “The Strand” weg zou sturen om tot stof te vergaan; ze was sowieso altijd meer een bewonderaar van H. G. Wells geweest. 

Laten we echter teruggaan naar de onmiddellijke nasleep van de strijd. Toen we waren gekalmeerd en er wat uitleg was gegeven, werd ik uitgenodigd in de zitkamer van het jonge stel. We zaten ongemakkelijk bij elkaar. Mrs. Moran keek naar me met een vaste blik, terwijl Mister Moran de situatie uitlegde. Ten eerste, was hun huis niet de woning van Holmes en was dat nooit geweest.

“We wonen hier sinds we getrouwd zijn,” zei Moran. “Iets meer dan een jaar. We waren verrast maar opgewonden toen we de post van Mister Holmes begonnen te ontvangen. Maar we wisten niet wat we ermee moesten doen. Hij werd doorgestuurd van de beroemde Baker Street, dus het leek mij zinloos om hem daarheen terug te sturen. We dachten dat het het best was om gewoon te wachten totdat Mister Holmes zijn post kwam ophalen.”

“Maar toen we uw telegram ontvingen, dachten we dat we het moesten openen voor het geval het dringend was,” voegde Mrs. Moran wat koeltjes toe. “Vervolgens dachten we dat het onderdeel van een zaak was, en dus suggereerde ik aan mijn echtgenoot dat het juiste om te doen was om u hier uit te nodigen.” Toen deed ze een poging tot een holle lach. Ik nam tenminste aan dat deze hol was. Ze glimlachte zeker niet terwijl ze dat deed. 

Ik dacht dat het het beste was om een laatste verontschuldiging aan te bieden en daarna snel afscheid te nemen. Maar voordat ik vertrok, gaf Moran alle post van Holmes aan me, met daaronder mijn eigen ongeopende brief.

Toen ik terug was in Londen, bracht ik Mrs. Hudson op de hoogte dat het adres dat we voor Holmes hadden onjuist was, zodat ze wist dat ze daar geen post meer naartoe moest sturen. Daarna ging ik naar Scotland Yard om erachter te komen of Lestrade of Hopkins of een andere van de contacten van Holmes het juiste adres misschien wist. Echter had ik daar geen geluk en ik keerde terug naar Queen Anne Street. 

Thuis zat ik in mijn kleine zitkamer en dacht na over de situatie. Holmes was vertrokken zonder me een adres te geven. Zonder een van de mannen van Scotland Yard een adres te geven. Had hij opzettelijk de onjuiste bijzonderheden aan Mrs. Hudson doorgegeven toen ze aandrong op een adres? Ik voelde me een beetje onzeker. Al die keren dat hij ons had misleid omwille van zaken. De tijden dat hij belangrijke details voor zichzelf had gehouden. 

De tijd dat hij drie jaar van ons allemaal was weggebleven. 

Had Holmes besloten om ons allemaal achter te laten terwijl hij doorging naar de volgende fase van zijn leven en nieuwe spannende uitdagingen? Ik voelde me ietwat neerslachtig en ging naar bed. 

De volgende ochtend voelde ik me positiever. Terwijl ik voor mijn patiënten zorgde, leek het steeds belachelijker dat Holmes ons allemaal gewoon zou verlaten. Hij kon soms een onnadenkende man zijn, maar hij was geen wrede man. De eenvoudigste manier om alles op te lossen en het nieuwe adres voor Holmes te vinden, zou zijn door zijn broer te bezoeken. 

Dus na mijn werk, ging ik naar de woning van Mycroft Holmes in Pall Mall. Om helaas te ontdekken dat de man die van routine hield en zeldzaam ergens anders naartoe ging dan naar thuis, werk en club, op zakenreis was vertrokken en voor een onbepaalde tijd weg zou zijn. Ik was weer neerslachtig. Het voelde als het lot. Misschien zou ik deze kwestie maar met rust moeten laten. 

Maar toen ik thuis kwam, ontdekte ik dat de laatste post was aangekomen en Agnes deze had klaargelegd op de bijzettafel in de zitkamer. Helemaal bovenop lag een brief van Holmes en in mijn haast scheurde ik hem open. 

_Waarde Watson,_ begon de brief,

_Excuses voor het niet eerder schrijven. Mijn nieuwe huis had een paar onverwachte reparaties nodig. Echter, nu is hij helemaal klaar voor menselijke bewoning. Ik heb zelfs al mijn papieren en boeken opgeruimd!_

_Mijn nieuwe thuis heeft een aardig groot stuk land. Er is veel ruimte voor mijn bijen en mij. En ik ben vlakbij de kust, dus ik kan nu regelmatig gaan zwemmen. Ik ben een beetje geïsoleerd, maar je weet dat ik niet veel mensen om me heen nodig heb._

_Zo, hoe gaat het ermee, Watson? Ik had gehoopt dat jij misschien had geschreven, maar ik begrijp dat jij het ook druk moet hebben gehad. Als het mogelijk is, zou je het dan leuk vinden om een paar dagen met mij te komen doorbrengen?_

_Ik zou ontzettend blij zijn met je gezelschap._

_—Holmes_

Ik legde de brief neer. Alles was dus duidelijk. We waren nog steeds vrienden. Holmes wilde dat ik hem zou bezoeken. Mijn angsten waren absoluut ongegrond. Natuurlijk. Er bleef alleen nog maar één probleem over. Wel een heel belangrijk probleem. Hij had zijn huisadres niet doorgegeven. 

Ik zuchtte en keek omhoog naar het plafond. “Waar ben je in hemelsnaam, Holmes?”

De poststempel was onleesbaar besmeurd; daar had ik dus niets aan. En Holmes had vermoedelijk gedacht dat ik zijn adres al van Mrs. Hudson had gekregen. Ik keek rond in mijn zitkamer, en ik dacht terug aan de dag toen hij zich naar binnen had gehaast om afscheid te nemen. Het leek absurd dat dit misschien de laatste keer was dat ik hem ooit zou zien: glimlachend, opgewonden, bezorgd of hij de verhuizers zou kunnen inhalen…

De verhuizers. Ik schudde mijn hoofd om mijn eigen domheid. Mister Abbot zou zeker moeten weten waar Holmes en zijn bagage naartoe waren gegaan.

De volgende dag ging ik naar het bedrijf van Mister Abbot. 

Zijn vrouw groette me en ik vroeg haar of ze zich herinnerde dat haar man de bezittingen van mijn vriend had verhuisd. “Mister Holmes? Natuurlijk herinneren we ons dat! Het was een eer, Doctor!”

Het was een beetje gênant om mijn situatie uit te leggen, maar Mrs. Abbot haalde het grootboek meteen tevoorschijn op een zakelijke manier en zonder gedoe.

“Welnu… Even kijken… Het was Dringham. In Sussex.”

Sussex! Nou ja, dat loste dat gedeelte van het mysterie op. “Weet u de naam van het bepaalde huis?”

Ze glimlachte verontschuldigend. “Ik ben bang van niet. We werden ingehuurd om alleen alles naar het station te voeren en in de goederenwagon over te plaatsen.”

Ik knikte begrijpend. Alles met de trein vervoeren zou natuurlijk gemakkelijker geweest zijn. Holmes hadden veel kleren, papieren en andere persoonlijke spullen, maar hij bezat niet veel meubels. Het logies in Baker Street was altijd volledig gemeubileerd geweest. 

Echter, nu wist ik tenminste de plaats waar Holmes was. Het vinden van zijn specifieke huis zou vast niet zo moeilijk zijn. Maar nadat ik thuis was gekomen en Dringham in mijn atlas had opgezocht, leek het erop dat ik te vroeg had gejuicht. De naam “Dringham” omvatte verscheidene kleinere dorpen en gehuchten, alsmede de belangrijkste stad. Het leek erop dat ik een lange zoektocht voor de boeg had. 

Ik moest een tijdje weg van mijn praktijk om me te concentreren en goed te zoeken. Maar het leven liet zich nu niet meer zo makkelijk herschikken als toen Holmes en ik jonger waren. Ik had niet meteen het geld om voor nog een plaatsvervangend arts te betalen, dus ik besloot om mijn jonge professionele buurman te vragen of hij zou willen overwegen om mijn praktijk over te nemen terwijl ik weg was, zoals Anstruther verscheidene jaren eerder had gedaan.

“Hopelijk zal ik slechts voor een paar dagen weg zijn,” legde ik uit. “Zou u het erg vinden om zowel mijn patiënten als de uwe te ontvangen?”

“Natuurlijk wil ik graag helpen,” zei de jonge Ampleman. Hij glimlachte voorzichtig. “Maar ik ben wel opticien…”

Zoals ik al zei, lieten de zaken zich niet meer zo netjes reorganiseren. Maar ik glimlachte terug en probeerde hem gerust te stellen. “Misschien zou u ze kunnen vertellen om over twee of drie dagen terug te keren als hun klachten nog niet verdwenen zijn? Ik zou tegen die tijd terug moeten zijn.”

Mijn buurman zag niet erg zelfverzekerd uit. “Als u het zeker weet, Doctor Watson.”

“Ik weet zeker dat alles goed komt.” Ik legde een hand op zijn schouder. “Dank u wel, Anstruther.”

Die voorzichtige glimlach verscheen weer. “Ampleman, Doctor.”

Ik zuchtte. “Ja, natuurlijk. Mijn excuses.” 

Ik reisde naar Dringham en, nadat ik een kamer in het enige hotel had gevonden, ging op weg naar het kantoor van de plaatselijke makelaar om een lijst van de recent verkochte huizen in het gebied te verkrijgen. Terwijl ik in de trein op weg naar Dringham zat, had ik mogelijke redenen bedacht waarom ik de lijst nodig had. Ik wilde sympathie winnen in plaats van argwaan te wekken. Misschien een dochter die was weggelopen met een man en ik was bezorgd over haar veiligheid? Maar uiteindelijk had ik geen excuus nodig. Mijn eigen bescheiden faam hielp me. De meneer in het kantoor herkende me onmiddellijk en wilde graag helpen. 

Ik besloot om alles te bekennen. Ik veranderde de waarheid alleen maar een beetje en gaf toe dat ik Holmes’ nieuwe adres kwijt was. Misschien had ik gehoopt dat ik Holmes’ nieuwe verblijfplaats meteen te horen zou krijgen, maar ik was zeer teleurgesteld. Holmes’ naam was niet verbonden aan een van de huizen die de afgelopen maand waren verkocht. 

“Maar misschien heeft Mister Holmes zijn eigen makelaar gebruikt om de details rond te krijgen?” suggereerde de makelaar.

Dit was zeker een mogelijkheid. Holmes had in zijn brief vermeld dat zijn nieuwe huis onverwacht herstelwerk nodig had gehad. Er was meer kans op dat een gewone makelaar deze gebreken zou missen dan Sherlock Holmes. 

Ik werd een lijst van mogelijke huizen gegeven en ik bedankte de makelaar uitbundig. Ik geloofde nu echt dat ik Holmes op het spoor kon komen.

De volgende dag vroeg begon ik mijn zoektocht. Er stonden acht huizen op de lijst en ik las ze door. Ik hoopte dat een van hen inderdaad “The Willows” heette of zelfs iets vergelijkbaars, maar geen van de namen kwam heel duidelijk overeen. Echter, ik had Holmes’ brief meegebracht. Ik herlas hem nu en merkte de details van de omgeving van zijn nieuwe huis op. Ik kon onmiddellijk drie huizen, die in het centrum van de belangrijkste stad stonden, wegdoen. Ze stonden dus niet vlakbij de kust. Er bleven vijf huizen over. Ze stonden allemaal in de omliggende dorpen: twee in Dringham Magna, een in Dringham Lea, en een in Dringham Green.

Ik kon een plaatselijke dogkar inhuren om me naar het eerste adres in Dringham Magna te brengen en toen ik daar aankwam, vroeg ik de bestuurder om te wachten. De deur werd geopend door een meisje dat duidelijk het dienstmeisje was en ik besloot dat de directe aanpak de meest verstandige was. 

“Goedemorgen! Woont Mister Sherlock Holmes hier?” vroeg ik. 

“Wat… zegt u nu, mijnheer?” Het meisje zag er helemaal verrast uit en dat beantwoordde mijn vraag meteen. 

“Ah, het spijt me. Mijn vergissing, ik heb op de verkeerde deur geklopt.”

Het meisje keek onwillekeurig voorbij mij naar het onbewoonde landschap en deed een stapje terug het huis in. Ik nam het haar niet kwalijk. Ik probeerde om geruststellend te glimlachen, nam mijn pet af en nam beleefd afscheid, en ik trok me terug. 

De dogkar bracht me naar het tweede adres in Dringham Magna. Een veel kleiner huis, waarvan ik dacht dat het misschien veel beter bij Holmes zou passen. 

Ik klopte op de deur en hij werd geopend door een grote vent, van wie ik veronderstelde dat hij de heer des huizes was. Hij zag er niet blij uit om gestoord te worden door een onbekende voorbijganger en hij zag er ook niet uit als een waarschijnlijke vriend van Holmes. Ik glimlachte echter beleefd en stelde mijn vraag.

“Goedemorgen, mijnheer. Deelt u toevallig woonruimte met Mister Sherlock Holmes?”

“Sherlock Holmes…?” De man staarde me verbaasd aan. “En wie zoekt hem? Doctor Watson?”

Ah, mijn bescheiden faam dook nog een keer op. Ik gaf hem een kleine glimlach. “Ja, inderdaad. Tot uw dienst.”

De man bleef staren. Toen hij lachte onaangenaam. “Jij bent Doctor Watson? Kom op, wat voor spelletjes speel jij?” Hij nam een stap vooruit. “Probeer je met je sprookjes de huizen van onschuldige mensen binnen te dringen? Doctor Watson? Kom nou! Ik heb z’n foto’s in de kranten en zijn afbeeldingen in de boeken gezien. Hij is een veel jongere en knappere man. Wegwezen, voordat ik de hond loslaat!”

Ik dacht er even over te redetwisten, maar in plaats daarvan trok ik me snel terug en vroeg de bestuurder van de dogkar dringend om me terug te brengen naar mijn hotel.

Ik lunchte en overdacht mijn benadering voor het bezoek aan het volgende adres. Misschien moest ik een beetje omzichtiger zijn. Holmes’ roem had hem in iets van een mythisch figuur veranderd en de lokale inwoners waren, misschien, begrijpelijk niet voorbereid op de komst uit het niets van zijn trouwe compagnon om over zijn verblijfplaats te vragen. 

Ik maakte plannen. Er reed af en toe een omnibus die me tamelijk dicht bij het volgende huis zou brengen, dat in Dringham Parva was. Ik haastte me en haalde de volgende bus, en eindelijk stapte ik naast een groep kleine winkels uit en ik begon naar mijn bestemming te lopen. 

Het was een relatief groot gebouw met een groter stuk land dan de eerste twee adressen. Ik besloot om naar de achterkant te gaan om te zien of ik Holmes kon ontwaren, of misschien zijn nieuw verworven bijenkorven. Ik dwong mezelf om nonchalant te wandelen. Ik was gewoon een gentleman weg van Londen om een frisse neus te halen! Toen ik echter de achterkant van het huis bereikte, zag ik dat de achtertuin helaas werd ingesloten door een hoge muur. Ik aarzelde, maar ik moet toegeven dat de eerdere aanval op mijn leeftijd nog steeds knaagde en ik besloot dat ik de muur zou proberen te beklimmen zodat ik erover kon kijken. Alles was stil en rustig. Ik besloot dat ik het wel kon riskeren.

De klim was een worsteling, maar het lukte me. De muur was gebouwd van natuurlijk gevormde stenen en er waren volop handgrepen en steunpunten. Ik trok mezelf uiteindelijk naar de top van de muur en, terwijl ik mijn hoofd omlaag hield, keek ik de tuin in. Om drie bejaarde dames te zien die naar me terugstaarden en die gewapend waren met respectievelijk een schoffel, een schep en een hark. Mijn nadering was niet zo stil geweest als ik had gehoopt. 

“Uh, mooi weer, nietwaar?” opperde ik. 

Dat ging niet goed. 

“We hebben het dienstmeisje naar het politiebureau gestuurd,” zei de dame met de schep kalm. “Constable Brookley kan hier binnen een minuut naartoe rennen.”

Ik hoopte dat de dame met de schep slechts aan het opscheppen was. Maar ik wilde het risico niet nemen.

“In dat geval wens ik u goedemiddag. Ik wil de agent niet lastig vallen!”

Ik trok mijn hoofd terug om mijn kenmerken zo veel mogelijk te verbergen en ik klom snel terug naar beneden. Ik sprong het laatste stukje naar beneden en maakte me snel uit de voeten. Er zat toch nog leven in deze oude man. 

Nog een bezoekje aan mijn hotel voor een vroeg licht avondmaal en een poging om een alibi op te zetten dat ik absoluut niet in de buurt van Dringham Parva was geweest, en toen nam ik een andere bus naar de omgeving van adres nummer vier in Dringham Lea.

Nadat ik uit de bus stapte, had ik nog steeds nogal een afstand af te leggen en terwijl ik voortliep, dacht ik na over wat ik zou zeggen als ik op de deur klopte. De omzichtige benadering was duidelijk geen goed idee en dus het was terug naar de directe benadering. Ik besloot dat ik gewoon naar “Mister Holmes” zou vragen. Het was een veel voorkomende naam en hoewel ik het risico liep om met de verkeerde man te worden geconfronteerd, was ik er zeker van dat ik een goed excuus kon verzinnen als de situatie zich zou voordoen.

Ik bereikte de bestemming en klopte stevig op de deur. Na een moment werd hij geopend door een dame in de nadagen van haar leven, die een stralende glimlach had. Deze glimlach vervaagde een beetje en werd lichte gêne. “O! Ik dacht dat u mijn man was, mijnheer.”

Dat loste dat keurig op. Holmes was soms geheimzinnig, maar ik denk wel dat hij het me zou hebben verteld als hij abrupt had besloten om in het huwelijksbootje te springen na al deze jaren. Ik glimlachte naar de dame en als smoes om mijn aanwezigheid te verklaren, vroeg ik of ze me de weg naar mijn laatste bestemming in Dringham Green kon wijzen.

Dus hier was ik, aan het einde van mijn zoektocht. Ik stond in dubio tussen opwinding over het weerzien met Holmes en een voorbereiding op de mogelijke teleurstelling dat het laatste adres op mijn lijst tenslotte toch niet Holmes’ huis was. 

Het was nog maar tien minuten lopen. Echter, mijn hart zonk toen ik het gebouw zag. Het leek veel te groot voor slechts één man. Het zag er eerder uit als een soort van instelling. Maar ik was nu niet meer te houden en ik was vastbesloten om te zien of dit Holmes’ adres was.

De deur stond open. Ik klopte aan, maar ik kreeg geen antwoord en na een moment van aarzeling ging ik naar binnen. Bijna meteen kon ik zien dat het gebouw een soort van onderwijsinstelling was in de vroege stadia van oprichting. Schooltafels, lessenaars en verschillende dozen boeken stond keurig in de hal, al wachtend op verplaatsing naar hun eindbestemming binnen het gebouw.

De vage hoop Holmes te vinden hield me echter nog steeds optimistisch. 

Ik keek rond en luisterde. Het gebouw was helemaal stil. “Goedenavond!” riep ik. Maar er kwam geen antwoord.

Ja, ik had moeten vertrekken en later terug moeten komen. Of ik had moeten vertrekken en dan moeten proberen te bellen of een briefje te sturen. Maar ik was zo dichtbij de vervulling van mijn zoektocht…

Ik keek nog een laatste keer rond en toen ging ik naar boven. Bijna meteen ving ik een glimp op van een open deur die naar een zitkamer leidde, met een andere deur binnen in de verste muur. Misschien leidde hij naar een slaapkamer? Konden deze kamers misschien van Holmes zijn en verhuurde hij de rest van het gebouw? Of misschien was dit Holmes’ eigen onderwijsinstelling en zou hij hier als docent werken om een nieuwe generatie van detectives te onderwijzen!

Ik voelde dat ik eindelijk vooruitgang boekte. Ik keek door de deur en ik dacht dat ik een of twee voorwerpen zag die er bekend uitzagen en ik stapte voorzichtig de kamer binnen om ze te bekijken. Maar toen ik grondig begon rond te kijken, moest ik aanvaarden dat dit in feite niet Holmes’ kamer was. Te netjes en bijna sober gerangschikt—alle excentriciteiten en persoonlijkheid stevig onderdrukt. Ik had zojuist aanvaard dat ik aan een strohalm greep en Holmes helemaal niet hier was, toen—

“Wie voor de duivel bent u?”

Een jonge man met doordringende donkere ogen was de kamer binnengekomen alsof deze van hem was.

Ik kon hem alleen maar aanstaren. Ik was de hele dag beschuldigd van snode daden en dus ik wilde op dit moment echt geruststellend overkomen. Niettemin was het misschien niet heel slim om deze vraag te beantwoorden met: “Maakt u geen zorgen! Ik ben geen inbreker!”

Het was misschien te begrijpen dat de jonge man minachtend lachte. “O, u bent geen inbreker. Dat is dan goed. Voelt u zich vrij om door mijn bezittingen te blijven kijken.”

Ik glimlachte zwakjes en probeerde hem voorzichtig te omzeilen en naar de deur te gaan. “Het is maar een kleine fout van mijn kant. Ik wil nu weggaan.”

“Dat denk ik niet!”

Hij probeerde me te grijpen. Echter, ik duwde hem opzij en ik haastte me de trap af. Hij stormde achter mij aan. Ik kon horen dat hij woedend was, wat hem gevaarlijk maakte, maar hopelijk betekende het ook dat hij niet helder nadacht.

Ik bereikte de onderkant van de trap en rende door de hal en weer de voordeur uit. Toen rende ik zo snel als mijn oude benen konden, hoewel ik altijd lette op de richting die ik ging. Mijn achtervolger was veel jonger en sneller dan ik, maar ik was relatief helderdenkend en kon me hier en daar verstoppen om mezelf een klein voordeel te geven. En de hele tijd was ik op weg terug naar het huis van de dame met de charmante glimlach, in de hoop dat zij en haar echtgenoot allebei thuis waren. 

Eindelijk bereikte ik hun deur en ik klopte aan als een razende totdat hij geopend werd. 

“Het spijt me vreselijk!” hijgde ik. “Maar ik vraag me af of ik misschien naar binnen mag. Er is een klein misverstand geweest en— Lieve hemel!”

Het was niet de vrouw die voor me stond. Ik keek naar het bekende gezicht van Sherlock Holmes.

Hij straalde. “Watson! Mijn beste vriend! Het is zo lang geleden. Natuurlijk mag je binnenkomen!”

Hij keek nieuwsgierig over mijn schouder. “O, is dat Ian Murdoch die achter je aankomt? Ben je naar The Gables geweest om je voor te stell—?”

“Ja! Ja! Kunnen we gewoon de deur sluiten?” Ik duwde Holmes nogal ruw opzij en sloeg de deur achter ons dicht. 

Ik keek wild rond voordat ik mijn aandacht weer op Holmes richtte. “Dus je woont hier?” Mijn ogen werden groot toen ik me iets realiseerde. “Met je vrouw?”

Holmes keek me ietwat bezorgd aan. “Watson… Gaat het wel?”

Ik gebaarde vaag. “Waar is de dame die hier eerder was?”

“Mrs. Norcroft, bedoel je? Mijn huishoudster? Haar man heeft haar opgehaald en ze zijn naar huis gegaan.” Holmes keek nogal verbijsterd. “Waarom? Hoopte je op een kopje thee? Ik kan wel thee voor ons maken, als je wilt.”

Opeens werd er gebonsd op de deur.

Holmes trok een wenkbrauw op. “Hoewel ik misschien eerst met de jonge Murdoch moet spreken. Ga maar naar de zitkamer, beste jongen.”

Ik ging naar de zitkamer, waar ik ongemakkelijk zat en luisterde ongerust totdat het schreeuwen overging op een rustigere toon en toen hoorde ik met grote opluchting Holmes de deur sluiten en naar de keuken gaan om thee te zetten. 

Hij kwam de zitkamer binnen en zette een dienblaadje op een tafel. “Misschien kun je straks verklaren wat je deed in The Gables. Murdoch was niet erg coherent. Maar eerst thee!”

Hij schonk me een kopje in en gaf het aan mij. Ik voegde melk toe en roerde de thee grondig. 

Holmes schonk zichzelf een kopje thee en toen leunde hij achterover in zijn stoel. 

“Welnu,” zei hij stralend, terwijl ik mijn eerste slokje nam. “Het is heerlijk om je eindelijk hier te hebben. Kon je het makkelijk vinden?”

Op dit punt slaagde ik er op een of andere manier in om een veel grotere slok te nemen dan ik op plan was geweest. Maar nadat ik klaar was met stikken en Holmes klaar was met me op de rug te slaan, kon ik echt naar mijn vriend glimlachen. Ik had Holmes weer gevonden, ik had een fatsoenlijk kopje thee, een comfortabele stoel en ik liep geen gevaar om gearresteerd of mishandeld te worden voor de rest van de dag. Het had erger kunnen zijn.

Ik haalde mijn schouders een beetje op. “Natuurlijk kon ik het makkelijk vinden.”

“Ik ben blij om dat te horen, ouwe jongen.” Ik geloof echter dat Holmes iets begon te vermoeden, omdat ik een schittering in zijn ogen zag toen hij terug naar mij glimlachte. “We willen echt niet te veel opwinding op onze leeftijd, toch?”


End file.
